Next Door
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: COMPLETE - Shunxoc high school fanfic. Shun and Ayden have lived next door to each other since they were kids and Ayden has always loved Shun. And as another year of high school begins, Shun realizes he has feelings for his best friend's little sister.
1. The One Next Door

**Hey guys, so I decided to do a high school version of my Shunxoc fanfic, cuz high school fanfics are...well just something commonly done. So, please don't flame, this is my first time writing a high school fic so don't hate!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden Grit, Azreal and Maelstrom (whom may or may not be in the fic, it depends)**

**Ages:**

**Keith: 19**

**Shun, Dan, Ace, Ren, Jake, Mira, Gus, Runo, Julie, Alice, Katie: 16**

**Ayden: 14.5**

**Baron, Marucho: 14**

**So a majority of the characters are 16...so yeah. I hope you enjoy this first chapter which I just wrote right now...**

**

* * *

**

His name was Shun Kazami.

He's a ninja and is one of the most popular boys in school, not to mention one of the most attractive. He was a straight A student and excellent at just about any sport he tried.

He spent most of time with his best friends Dan Kuso and Ace Grit, while hanging out with some other close friends, Jake Vallory, Ren Krawler and Marucho Marukura.

He was usually quiet, even among his friends. But he was compassionate and cared for them, and occasionally voiced his opinion, never letting his emotions get the best of him.

In simple words, every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. He was currently in a relationship with Katie Lowery. She moved to the area a few years ago and in a short amount of time, established herself as the Queen Bee of the school. Shun never really thought of her as his girlfriend; he just went along with it.

He lives with his Grandfather in his dojo, right across from Dan's house and right next to Ace's. For years he had been friends and neighbors with Dan and Ace.

He was the boy next door.

* * *

Her name was Ayden Grit.

She was quiet, reserved and kept to herself. So, she never belonged to any sort of clique, though she was quite good friends with Baron Leltoy. Although that was probably just because Ace Grit was her brother and Dan Kuso was his friend. Baron had quite the admiration for Dan and the Brawlers.

She was a year and a half younger than her brother, but she was one year ahead, still one grade below Ace, though.

Ace and Ayden lived own their own, their mom having passed away and their father abandoning them. They lived in the same neighborhood as Ace's closest friends, Dan Kuso and…Shun Kazami.

Yes, without a doubt Ayden was in love with her brother's best friend, Shun Kazami. Who wouldn't be? He was smart, handsome and…just breathtaking.

For years Shun and Ace have lived next door to each other and have been best friends, along with Dan Kuso. And for years, Ayden was always just 'Ace's baby sister' to them. She would never be anything more…

She was the girl next door.

* * *

**Well how was that for an intro? You like? Please REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	2. Something More

**Hey, so this is a spin off of my main Bakugan Shunxoc story, Two Birds One Stone. Set in a high school world. This chapter is a little more on the first one on their feelings so stuff will actually happen in the next chapter.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and other OCs.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Ayden POV**

I sat at the desk in my room, beginning my daily routine of finishing my homework once I got home. Our school wasn't too far away from our home so I'd get home within 10 minutes of the end of class. Ace wouldn't be home for a couple hours. He usually had some sort of sports team practice, or he'd go over to one of his friends' houses. Marucho usually invited them over to his place, because, well, no explanation needed really. Marucho was younger than I, but only by a few months, but he was in the same grade as Ace and his friends.

I never got invited to his place, but that's probably because I never hung out with Ace and his friends. I kept to myself a lot, so I didn't really have any friends. Baron Leltoy, a guy one grade below me, usually hung out with me. He didn't have many friends either, but I started getting the feeling that he was only hanging out with me because Dan is Ace's best friend.

So here I was, at home right after school...doing my homework. What a life... If I had been one of the popular kids, I would be living it up at some jock's party. I finished my homework within a half an hour. Most people in our school would leave their homework to the last minute, but I'd do it the day it was assigned, then it would be out of my way. I was pretty smart, so I did really well in school. So well, in fact that I was bumped up a grade, but I was still one grade lower than Ace and his friends.

I walked over to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. While Dan Kuso lived right across the street from us, Ace's other best friend lived right next door. My bedroom had a perfect view of his courtyard, where he would do his daily ninja training.

There he was, just as I thought. His grandfather would usually monitor his training, but he had advanced so far that his grandfather didn't need to anymore. I rested my head on my hands in the classic 'girl-starring-at-hot-guy' pose and sighed. I pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing him. He was moving so fast, it was hard to draw him in just one pose so I usually had multiple drawings of him going on at once.

I don't think I need to say it, but I will. I was in love with Shun Kazami. Yes, ever since we were kids, I had been madly in love with him. It all started when Ace was going to play with them and he brought me along...

* * *

_"Hey, Ace, where've you been? We've been waiting!" cried Dan. Dan and Shun were waiting for their best friend at the park. Dan had brought his baseball and bat to play with his friends._

_ Ace ran up to them and panted. "Sorry, guys. Dad just disappeared from the house so i had to bring my baby sister."_

_ "Aw why'd you have to bring her! We don't want to play with some girl!" complained Dan._

_ Ayden quickly hid behind her brother, gripping his shirt._

_ "Hey! Leave my sister alone! She's my responsibility and I'm not leaving her home alone while our dad just goes off to do whatever he wants!"_

_ "Guys, stop fighting. Dan, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't play with us. Remember that blue haired girl you met at the park?" asked Shun._

_ "Yeah, she just wouldn't quit!"_

_ "Exactly, besides we need an even number." Shun walked over to Ayden. "I really need a partner, would you like to be on my team?" He held out his hand for her to take._

_ Ayden hesitated for a moment, just starring at this boy who was so nice to her. She looked down to his hand and then back to his face and slowly took his hand. Shun smiled and held her hand, taking her to the field to play._

* * *

That was when I first met Shun...and I'll never forget it. Shun was always to nice to me. Since we were kids, I would usually tag along with Ace to play with them, but as we got older and Ace started going to high school, he stopped bringing me with him.

What did I expect? Once I got to high school, I saw all the cliques, the dramas etc. They must've been so caught up with it that I wasn't even able to hang out with them anymore, even if Ace is my brother. They were dubbed 'cool' and I was dubbed the opposite, meaning it was forbidden for us to even be near each other.

That's also when I found out that Shun was in a relationship with Katie Lowery. She moved here the same year Ace, Shun and Dan started high school and quickly took control of the social hierarchy under her iron fist. If she had her way, which she did, no one like me would rise up in social ranks and she would have Shun all to herself.

I guess I was always a bit jealous of Katie. She was beautiful, outgoing and confident in her appearance. She knew how to use her feminine wiles to get what she wants.

I kinda wish I were like her. I wasn't nearly as pretty as she was. Why would Shun want someone like me when he had her?

All those years, growing up I was their friend. But now in high school, I'm just Ace's little sister. That's all I'll ever be to Shun and I've accepted that. This isn't some fairy tale where the hot guy goes for the shy girl that he secretly likes. I know that I'm never going to be anything more to him.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

After school, I walked home with my two best friends, Dan Kuso and Ace Grit. Ace went over to Dan's place to work on the homework that was due tomorrow. I had already done it to avoid trying to finish it last minute. Since I had nothing to do, I walked out to the courtyard and practiced my ninja moves.

I instantly became lost in my thoughts in the midst of my training. High school sucked. I hated every second I was there. Dan and Ace being there with me only dulled the pain. The only thing that really made it worse was Katie Lowery. She moved here the year we started high school and well, she took over and made herself the Queen Bee. Shortly after that, she declared herself as my girlfriend.

I wasn't too thrilled with her presence at first, but I just went with it. I was bored after all and I just didn't give a fuck. Besides, she was hot even though she was a total bitch.

It made me start missing the old days, where it was me, Dan, Ace and his sister Ayden. But by the time she got up to the high school, Katie had labeled her an outcast and loser, sticking her at the bottom of the social pyramid. I would've gladly hung out with her, but Katie was always clinging onto my arm. Not to mention that Ayden was far too shy and quiet to even come close to us anymore, though she would only talk to Ace. And I was certain Katie would've made her life miserable if she was even seen with me.

Whilst training, I felt like I was being watched. I looked over to Ace's house, right next door to mine. My eyes moved to Ayden's bedroom window where I saw her looking back at me. Once she saw me turn to her, she quickly turned away from the window and disappeared.

I smiled as I saw Ayden quickly run from her window, no doubt embarrassed that I had seen her watching me. I thought it was so cute, the way she would watch me train and then run away all embarrassed when I caught her.

I always thought she was cute. She looked cute in general and everything about her was just adorable, she always brought a smile to my face.

Wait, what was I saying? This is Ace's little sister I was talking about! That meant she was off limits, especially to best friends!

But I couldn't help it...If I had always thought she was cute, then I must have feelings for her. I never thought about it until now. Was I in love with her? But she's my best friend's little sister. Ace would never even let me have a shot at her, not to mention that Katie never left me alone as my self-proclaimed girlfriend.

She and I would never be anything more...

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I had been starring at Shun train so hard, I didn't notice he had turned his head and was looking directly at me. I thought he was just looking at something that happened to be in my direction but then he smiled at me. He knew I was watching him!

I quickly ducked away from the window to avoid him. I can't believe he saw me. Maybe I was just imaging it. I peeked out the window to check but quickly hid again when I saw he was still looking this way.

I placed my hands on my cheeks, hoping to cool down the sudden heat I felt building up in my face. Once my face cooled down, I place my hand over my chest, trying to slow down my heart, which was beating uncontrollably.

I sat up and carefully avoided the windows, walking downstairs to the kitchen. Ace would be home soon so I decided to start dinner.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	3. Party at the Grit's

**Hey, so I'm glad people are liking this story. I don't have a full on outline for this story so I'm just kinda making this up as I go along. Please don't hate and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I saw down in the cafeteria, alone as usual, eating the slop that the school proudly calls food. I poked the slop on my plate with my fork, finally deciding to skip lunch again.

I looked off into the distance, at the "cool table." My eyes immediately fell to Shun who sat with Ace and Dan. I smiled when I saw Shun, already starting to daydream about him. However, my daydream was cut short when Katie appeared at the table, taking the seat next to Shun and pressing her body close to his while he tried to eat his lunch.

I cast my eyes down sadly, knowing I'd never have a chance with Shun when he had someone as beautiful as Katie at his beck and call. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I had pulled out my sketchpad and started drawing Shun.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when someone sat across from me. I looked up and saw that it was Baron.

"Hey Ayden! How's it going?"

"Oh, hey Baron. Not bad."

"You gonna eat your lunch?" he asked, pointing to my tray with his fork.

I pushed the dish to him and he eagerly took it.

"So I hear Ace is having a party tonight, is that true?" he asked while eating.

"Yeah, just about the entire school is invited. Are you going?" I asked him, despite already knowing the answer.

"Oh totally! You?"

"Baron, I live there, remember, but I think I'll be spending the night in my room."

"Oh well that's too bad."

"I'm used to it. Ace doesn't really like me hanging around downstairs when he's got a party going on. He must be embarrassed by me."

"Oh I'm sure he's just worried about you and doesn't want something to happen to you."

"I guess you're right."

"So what are you drawing?" he asked, leaning over to catch a glimpse of my sketchbook.

"N-nothing!" I quickly covered the book with my arms and shoved it into my shoulder bag. It wasn't nothing. It was another drawing of Shun that I normally did. I couldn't help it…he was just so beautiful. I know beautiful isn't a word often used to describe a boy's looks, but he was just gorgeous.

"Whatever, I'll see you at the party tonight!"

I sat in my room as I could feel the vibrations of the music pounding downstairs. It was going to be a mess down there tomorrow: spilled drinks, food crumbs, furniture and things knocked over and the occasional vomit.

And guess who had to clean it all up?

That's right, me. I don't know why I always put up with Ace and his parties, but I suppose he always made up for it by looking out for me every second of every minute.

Ace had come up to my room a few hours earlier and asked me not to come downstairs. Not that I wanted to, but I'm certain he didn't want me to get involved or hurt in the inevitable chaos that was soon to transgress down below.

"Come get me if anyone touches you." He said to me as he usually says to me when he has parties.

I took me longer to finish my homework than usual. All the commotion downstairs was really distracting. It wasn't until about 9:30 when I was finally done. I decided there was no point in staying up anymore so I gathered my pajamas and walked into the private bathroom connected to my room.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Ace always knew how to throw one hell of a party. Thankfully they were never as crazy as one's that Katie would throw. I was glad they weren't that crazy. I don't think Ace or even myself would forgive ourselves if something happened to Ayden in her own home…

There I went, thinking about her again…What was with me? I had never thought of her this often before.

As I tore myself away from Katie, I noticed Lync Volan go upstairs. That was odd…he didn't have a girl with him so why would he go upstairs? The only thing that was upstairs was another bathroom, Ace's room and…Ayden's room.

I suddenly had a horrible thought in my mind. I had seen the way Lync was looking at her, with lust and desire. He was attracted to her physically, but he didn't care for who she was! He didn't deserve someone as great as she.

I followed Lync up the stairs, making sure he couldn't see me. My fears were confirmed when I saw him enter her bedroom. I glared my eyes at Lync and marched into her room after him.

I snuck in after him and saw one of her drawers was open…her underwear drawer to be exact. I could easily feel the anger build up in my body. How dare he? I saw him right by the door to her private bathroom, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of her naked…covered in hot water…form…

I quickly drew myself out of those thoughts and grabbed Lync by his hair. "Ow o wow, what the hell man?" he cried.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey come on man. Ayden may be a loser but she's hot. Am I right?" he asked, elbowing me.

"That's my best friend's little sister you're talking about. I better not catch you doing anything like this again, or else." I said, giving him the darkest glare I had in my arsenal.

"Geez man, relax." He said, leaving her room.

I would've followed right after him, but something stopped me. I hadn't been in here since we were all kids. It had changed quite a bit, but her furniture was still the same.

I walked over to her desk where I saw her sketchbook was open. I flipped through a couple pages. She was a really great artist. Then I turned to a page that shocked me.

It was a drawing of…me… There were actually quite a few drawings of me. And they were really quite good. Was she spending this much time looking at and drawing me? Was I so engrossed in my thoughts that I never noticed her eyes on me?

She probably thinks that I don't know she exists anymore.

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly looked at the bathroom and saw the door open. Shoot! I didn't have enough time to get to the door and out before she saw me. I did the first thing I could think of and jumped into her closet and shut the doors. I could easily see out the closet, but she wouldn't be able to see me unless she opened the doors.

She came into her bedroom wrapped in a towel…oh god…she was wrapped in a towel. I could see some water droplets till clinging to her skin. To think, just under that towel she was…she was…naked…

I felt my breath hitch as my body suddenly heated up. I could feel beads of sweat flow down my head to my back. I quickly covered my mouth to silence any heavy breaths I'd probably let out.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Well what do you think of this chapter? Shun's gotten himself into a little trouble...haha! How will he get out of it...that is if he even wants to get out of it haha.**

**Next Chapter: Shun encounters strange feelings and desires as he watches Ayden from her closet.**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	4. Arousal

**I got to say, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. It's mostly in Shun's POV so all Shun fangirls try not to faint...I hope I don't sound superficial saying that...**

**StardustXIV: **thanks! glad you like it!

**splitheart1120:** I'm betting Shun's not so upset about his situation...at least he won't be by the end of the chapter...lol

**Harmony2013: **thanks! I never expected that kind of response! It makes me happy!

**Just remember that I'm making this up as I go along...so don't hate!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

My day was going all right for an average day of a 16-year-old teenage boy. But no, here I was at my best friend's house while he was throwing a party. I had taken it upon myself to defend the honor of his little sister from a disgusting rat named Lync, but here I was…in her closet…I was too far from her door to get out of the room in time, so I took shelter in her closet, silently begging that she wouldn't need to look in it and that this moment would pass quickly.

Ayden stepped out of her bathroom, one hand holding the pile of clothes I had seen her wearing that day while the other shook a towel over her head to dry her hair. But the thing that got my attention the most was that the only thing that was covering her body was a fluffy white towel.

I didn't know what was going on…I suddenly felt my entire body heating up. I covered my mouth to silence any sudden gasps I might of made.

I had never noticed this before…but Ayden was really beautiful. I mean, I always knew she was pretty, but I never imagined that she was this exquisite! She had always hid her body under her baggy clothes…to think this is what she looked like underneath all those layers.

So slim and curvy…

Whoa! What was I thinking? This is Ace's little sister! I shouldn't even be having these thoughts about her! I turned my head away and shut my eyes. I couldn't keep watching! That would betray my best friend, not to mention Ayden herself!

But…maybe one look wouldn't hurt. After all, how would Ace even find out? I swallowed a wad of saliva that had been building up in my throat and opened my eyes.

Ayden was still wrapped in a towel and walked away from her laundry hamper. She must have dropped her dirty clothes in the hamper. Oh shit! She'd need her pajamas, which meant she would need to come to her closet! I started panicking, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to explain why I was in here…

I saw her walk over to her desk chair and pull a tank top and pajama bottoms off it. Oh thank god, she already had them out…

She unwrapped the towel from around her body and dropped it on the floor.

Oh god…I felt my heart instantly beat faster as my body suddenly felt so hot. She was naked…right in front of me. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her breasts, but I could see her backside and her rear. What made it worse or better was that the moonlight from his window seemed to highlight her small frame. She looked like a goddess. I was silently begging for her to turn around so I could fully see her.

Why was I having these feelings all of a sudden? I mean, Katie has always been trying to seduce me, but I never let her get past making out with me. I know it sounded weird for a guy to say this, but I wanted my first time to be with someone special…

I felt myself frown a little bit when I saw her put on her underwear.

I had always secretly had feelings for Ayden, but I pushed them down so as not to ruin my friendship with Ace. But right now, at this very moment, I felt more attracted to her than I ever have been.

As she put on her pajama bottoms, I couldn't help but notice a few droplets of water clinging on her neck. They slid down her long, slender back and disappeared when they reached her underwear. I kept watching her and I suddenly started imaging myself running my hands over her soft, naked body while she would do the same to me. I pressed my nose into her neck…lilies…she always smelt like lilies…

All of a sudden, my clothes felt very uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and looked down at my pants, noticing an uncomfortable bulge forming. Dammit…

I quietly sighed when I saw her put her tank top on, shielding her heavenly body from my sight. It was both a sigh of sadness and a sigh of relief. Sad that she was fully dressed now, but relieved for the same thing.

She walked back into her bathroom and I heard the sound of a hair dryer going. Not only did I have my opportunity to escape, but I had something to cover any noise I might have made. I slowly opened the closet doors and tiptoed to her door. I looked back to the bathroom before quickly opening the door the exiting back to the party, while trying to calm my arousal down along with hiding the bulge in my pants.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I thought I heard a door slam. I shut off the hair dryer and walked out into my room. My door was closed…did somebody come in? Or was it just my imagination?

I walked over to my closet and opened the doors just to be safe. Empty…good. I was worried somebody had snuck into my room to watch me, not that anyone would actually want to do that to someone like me.

I finished drying my hair and climbed into bed. The music had died down a bit, so people must have bee going home.

I lay my head on the pillow and shut my eyes, dreaming of the beautiful ninja boy that I loved.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that...I had a really great time writing Shun's POV. Not sure what to write in the next chapter...maybe a Shun and Ayden encounter...anyway, GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	5. Winter Flashbacks

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and favoriting. Alas, like with Spread Your Wings, I will not update until I receive a satisfying amount of reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T JUST FAVORITE!**

**Review Replies:**

**splitheart:** haha, yeah, though I'm sure he would've loved to stay ;)

**signerprincess:** thanks! I updated it recently, please review

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at Ace's party…when I was in Ayden's closet…watching her get dressed. I hadn't told anyone about the encounter at all, knowing full well how news travels in high school and that it would only be a matter of minutes before it got back to Ace.

After I left the party a little early, I raced back to my place and immediately took a cold shower. I can't believe what had happened. Not only was I peeping on her…but I was turned on. I had a fucking erection! I honestly had to start thinking about dead puppies to calm down because every time I looked at her window or even thought about her, BOOM, all these new feelings came back.

"Shuuunn," I was pulled out of my thoughts as Katie took a seat next to me and forced herself into my lap as she rubbed her bottom on a certain spot. Don't get me wrong, Katie was hot, but I never felt that way about her.

I ignored Katie as she tried to turn me on. I looked around and noticed some posters for the Valentine's Day dance and the roses for sale. They did this every year. You buy a rose and send it to someone, the dance was just a cherry on top.

Katie made me go with her for the Winter dance, but I hadn't enjoyed a second of it. Ayden didn't go to it. She barely ever went to any of the school events. I remember the Winter dance, when I managed to sneak away from Katie.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was the night of the Winter dance at school. As usual, Katie made me take her. I never argued with her…I just went along with it and went with her. Dan was dancing with Runo, Jenny and Jewels were fighting over Marucho, Billy was dancing with Julie while Ace was dancing with Mira. About time for those two if you ask me. Ace never knew it, but those long gazes he gave at Mira were very noticeable to the rest of us. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her for a dance._

_ Katie dragged me out for a couple dances too, but one a fast song came on again, I easily slipped away from the mosh pit. I walked outside to clear my head. It was cold, but not to cold._

_ I checked my watch and saw that it was only 8:30. I wasn't having fun anyway so I decided to head home early. Katie would easily get over my sudden disappearance once another dumb jock or hot guy got into her sensors._

_ The walk back home was nice: quiet, peaceful…something I felt my life was really missing. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining brightly, but not too bright as to outshine the many stars that covered the night sky. _

_ After a few minutes I reached the front gates of my grandpa's dojo. After I was born, grandpa had arranged for a more 'modern' house to be built on the property. Mom and I lived in it but after she died, grandpa had me move back in with him and he rented the house out to earn extra income. _

_ I stopped myself before entering the gates; something felt different in the air tonight. The faint smell of lilies filled the air. The scent was very weak but it was there. _

_ I scanned my surroundings and noticed something in the porch of one of my best friends' house. Ayden was out on the balcony. What was she doing out there at this late hour?_

_ My curiosity took over as my body suddenly wandered over to the Grit's front yard. Her balcony was on the left side of the house, if you were facing the house, and faced my grandpa's dojo._

_ "Ayden?" I asked._

_ She nearly jumped out of her seat. I laughed lightly at her reaction to my sudden appearance. She was always so easily startled…I thought it was cute._

_ "Sh-shun!" she exclaimed, dropping her sketchbook on the balcony floor, scrambling to catch her pencils that started rolling away. I quickly reached out and grabbed a few pencils that rolled right off the balcony. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed sincerely._

_ "Don't worry, I got them." I said, reassuring her. Using my ninja skills, I scaled the side of her house and jumped onto the balcony. She quickly sat back into her chair, as if she was uneasy in my presence. Did I make her nervous?_

_ I pulled the second chair over and sat next to her. She seemed more uneasy as I got closer to her. "So…" I started, hoping to calm her down, "Why are you out here on the balcony this late?"_

_ "It's only 8:50 Shun." She replied._

_ "Fair enough. But you still haven't answered the question."_

_ "Oh, well, I'm just drawing. I've always thought the sky looks so pretty with stars."_

_ "Really? Could I take a look?" I remember from when we were kids, Ayden did like to draw a lot. No doubt she's gotten better. I saw her hug her sketchbook to her chest. She used to love showing off her drawing…but she seemed self conscious about them. "Please?" I asked, giving her the best puppy dogface I could. _

_ "Ok…" she smiled nervously before handing me the book. I flipped through the pages, careful to look at every single one of her drawings. There were a couple landscapes, drawings of her Bakugan, Azreal and Maelstrom, and a bunch of other things. There were even some drawing of my grandpa's dojo…and me."_

_ "You're really good." I said, handing the book back to her._

_ "Thanks." She took the book back. "Should you be at the dance?"_

_ "Nah, I left early. I wasn't having fun. Why didn't you go?"_

_ "Oh I don't like to go to those things…besides, nobody asked me." She said sadly._

_ "Would you go if someone had asked you?" _

_ She looked at me shocked for a moment. "Maybe…" She suddenly shivered and I immediately reacted._

_ "Are you cold?" I asked quickly._

_ She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. "Just a little. Don't worry about it"_

_ I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. She looked at me surprised. "Don't say another word, just take it." She relaxed as I put the jacket over her shoulders. I felt my hands linger on her shoulders and the jacket as I slowly inched my face closer to hers._

_ "Sh-shun?" she whispered. I could see her face getting redder despite the fact it was dark out. _

_ "Shh…just…let me try something…" I whispered back. I didn't know what I was doing…was I…was I going to kiss her? Yes…that was what I was going to do…and to be honest…it didn't sound like such a bad idea…_

_ My eyelids felt heavy and I noticed Ayden's eyes were closing too. I could feel her breath on my face as I got closer. I could almost feel her lips on mine when my phone suddenly rang. _

_ I quickly drew back and opened my eyes, seeing a very shocked Ayden. "Uh…sorry, just let me get this." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, dude. Where'd you disappear to? The night is still young and Katie's looking all over for you!" It was Dan._

_ "Yeah, sorry Dan. I left early, wasn't feeling well. Tell Katie that I'm sorry." I hung up and turned back to Ayden. "I-uh, I should go."_

_ "Uh, ok." She smiled._

_ "It was nice talking to you. Night." _

_ "Good night, Shun." I climbed over the balcony and landed easily on the ground. Once I reached my front gate and turned back to get one last glimpse of Ayden, but she was gone. She must have gone back inside._

_ I put my fingertips on my lips. I almost kissed her…_

* * *

I had almost kissed her that night. There was no doubt about it in my mind anymore…I was in love with Ayden Grit. But…Ace would never let me date her. He scared away every guy who even expressed interest in…but because I was his best friend, maybe he'd be even harsher.

I looked at the poster for the roses going on sale soon and I had an idea. Perhaps I should buy her some roses.

* * *

**How was that? Remember, I'm making this up as I go along so feel free to shout out ideas for next chapters :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	6. Roses are Red

**Hey, so to celebrate the end of my mid terms...I only had one and it was today haha...I figured I'd update this story. Now remember, I'm making this up as I go along so don't hate! Also remember I have limited romance experience. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and other stuff! I love you all! 3 3 3**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**Review Replies:**

**Music Moon Queen:** here you are! *pets the cute puppy giving me those eyes* haha

**splitheart: **well, technically this is the Bakugan universe still, the Bakugan just won't make that many appearances as they usually do

**DarkPrincess:** thanks! hm...maybe I'll update that one later this week. Man, you change your name so often I have trouble keeping up! Thank goodness I recognized your picture lol

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

It had been about a week since Ace's party and I wouldn't be surprised if someone were to throw another party between now and next week. It was getting close to Valentine's Day, or as I liked to call it, Single Awareness Day. Sure it's nice when you have someone to celebrate with, but when you don't have anyone special…

I had always dreamed of spending Valentine's Day with Shun…even if it was just for one time…

But I was just fooling myself. Someone like me didn't have the slightest chance with Shun even if he's my brother's best friend.

As if things didn't get any worse, the posters for the roses and Valentine's Day dance were just another painful reminder of my unrequited love.

There was a knock on the classroom door that alerted everyone. I could tell that everyone was thinking that they finally had something to actually focus on in class and draw their attention away from learning.

In walked Runo and Julie. It didn't surprise me that they had something to do with the roses on sale. Those two were love crazy. Personally, I wasn't into all those romance movies like they were…but secretly, I wished somebody would say those sappy, romantic lines to me.

"Hey, we've got roses to give out!" squealed Julie. Runo carried a pile of Roses in her arms. Usually people would buy one rose for someone but some people would buy a couple for the people they really liked. I saw the bouquet of a dozen roses in Runo's arms and just knew that it was for Katie. She always got the most roses, and she usually made sure of that. If any girl got even a single rose more than she did…well, let's just say, nobody wanted to be that girl.

"Very well then, make it quick." The teacher replied. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a magazine, knowing full well that her attempts to teach us were just useless.

"Ok, first up we have…" Runo started as she and Julie handed out single roses to the other girls in the class. I already knew I wasn't going to get any so I ignored their passing out of roses and averted my eyes to my notebook.

"…5 roses for Mira. This guy must really like you!" exclaimed Julie. Mira was clueless as to who sent her the roses every year. But I knew…

Ace. He was totally in love with Mira, but despite his tough attitude, he was such a chicken when it came to confessing his feelings. He had tried a total of 4 times to tell her how he felt but every time he was interrupted. I remember on two occasions her older brother Keith would show up and stop Ace in his tracks. I had always thought of how funny it was that Ace was always so protective of me and now he has to deal with himself when it comes to Mira.

Fabia usually got roses too. Ever since her fiancé, Jin, died, she had been a bit sensitive when it came to affections and attention from the opposite sex. Everyone thought Fabia was a bit young to have a fiancé, but the customs on Neathia must have been different and she was a princess after all. I could see that Linus seemed to have a thing for her. They were both the only Neathians here and Fabia was royalty back home. Linus certainly respected that part of her and did anything she asked, despite her insistence that she be treated like everyone else.

It was no surprise that Alice got a lot of roses too. She was sweet, nice and pretty. There were tons of boys who had a crush on her but they were far too nervous to tell her…so they chose to send her roses instead.

Runo and Julie always got the usual roses from their respective boyfriends, Dan and Billy. The same went for Sora. She was new a year ago and we became good friends but she got along better with Mira and the others so she hung out a lot with them. She earned a lot of attention from Ren, one of the Gundalian students.

After Runo and Julie handed out all the single roses and smaller bouquets, they moved onto the largest bouquet. Katie immediately looked up and was ready to stand up to receive the roses.

"And for our last one to give away…oh it looks like the anonymous sender has something written. I totally have to read it, it's just so romantic!" squealed Runo. She and Julie held the giant bouquet as Runo held the card and read from it.

"You are the most beautiful girl in school and the object of my affections. I love you with all my heart. Signed, Green Wind.' Oh, so romantic I can't take it!" cried Runo.

Katie immediately stood up, ready to receive her bouquet and love note. "And the lucky recipient of these roses is…no way! Ayden Grit?"

My head instantly shot up when I heard my name followed by the entire class gasping. Katie, however, made a shocked shriek sound as she plopped back into her seat, embarrassed. I looked at Runo and Julie in confusion as they came over to my seat and placed the bouquet on my desk.

I stared at the bouquet in disbelief. Was I dreaming? Was somebody playing a practical joke on me? Had somebody actually sent me a bouquet of flowers?

I put my hand on the bouquet and ran my fingers over the rose petals. Who would've sent me these? Who was Green Wind? I felt everyone's eyes on me so I sank into my seat. As Runo and Julie left to deliver more roses to other girls in other classes, I turned my head to Katie, who was giving me one of the most frightening glare I've ever seen.

I knew that look…I was on her bad side. I had done everything I could to avoid being on her bad side. Most girls didn't last long if Katie didn't like them and I could tell she not only didn't like me, she hated me now. This was the reason I had kept to myself all these years: I know if I ticked Katie off, she'd do something like turn everyone else in school against me.

The bell rung and I bolted out of the classroom, holding the bouquet in my arms while doing my best to hide it from everyone in the hallway.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

It was near the end of the day so Ayden must have gotten the roses I sent her by now. I used an alias that I thought off at the last minute, "Green Wind," to throw any suspicion of it being me. Not only would Katie be on her case but Ace might kill me.

Plus I thought it'd be more romantic. I had always had feelings for her and I figured she should get to feel what it's like to have a secret admirer. And when the time is right, I'll tell her it was me.

I was at my locker getting my books for my next class. I saw Ayden run by with the bouquet I had bought her in her arms. She was hiding the bouquet as best she could but I could still see it.

Did I do something wrong? I sent her roses with a romantic, anonymous love note…did I miss something?

I watched her as she opened her locker and carefully placed the bouquet inside while trading some books in her arms for some from her locker. Now that I think about it, this probably wasn't a good idea. Ayden wasn't considered one of the more popular kids and the news of her getting a whole bouquet of roses would certainly alert some people.

'Some people' was right. I turned and saw Katie glaring at Ayden as she finished up and closed her locker.

'_Oh crap…'_ Katie was in Ayden's class when she got the roses. Shit, I didn't think about that. Katie's super competitive and she doesn't like it when people get more roses than she does.

I would have to keep a closer eye on Ayden and be wary of Katie around her.

I had a **bad** feeling about this…

* * *

**So I felt like including Mira, Fabia and Alice for getting roses because they're some of the prettiest girls in Bakugan and they deserve some love too right? If you don't recognize Sora, she's my OC from my Renxoc oneshot "Second Chances," go check it out if you haven't already.**

**Please review!**

**~ZP**


	7. Threats

**Hey, so I got my pokemon White today! WOOOO But, I can't fully start until my friend helps me get all the starters. It's rare that I actually like all of them, that's only happened with the Hoenn starters. So I'm gonna have Megumi the Serperior, Zhu BaJie the Emboar, and Samurai the Samurott. What do you think of the names? Megumi Hayashibara is Tsutarja's voice actress in Best Wishes (japanese, of course) and Anna from Shaman King, Zhu BaJie is the pig character from Journey to the West and well, Samurott's a fucking samurai sea otter.**

**Review Replies:**

**splitheart: **totally, Shun's an effing genius. And Katie does suck. She's not actually this mean, but she does hate dealing with competition.

**DarkPrincess: **thanks!

**Music: **you got it!

**So, sorry this chapter is very short. Because it's a high school fic, the chapters won't be as long as other stories of mine. **

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and other OCs.**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

It was the end of the day and thankfully very few people noticed me with a large bouquet of roses from Green Wind. I never liked being the centre of attention and no doubt news of me receiving the most roses would alert everyone in the school.

I still couldn't believe. I seriously started considering the possibility that there was another girl named Ayden Grit at school who was far more attractive than I. But…I suppose maybe there was a chance that these roses really were for me…and I was sure that I wasn't dreaming. I had pinched myself several times earlier today.

The bell had rung, signaling our release and everyone was flooding out, likely to head to malls with friends of hang out at someone's house. I didn't have the luxury of either of those choices. I waited a few extra minutes for the halls to clear before taking the large bouquet out of my locker. The roses were still fine despite my hasty actions to get them in there, something I was grateful for.

I put a few books into my book bag and slung it over my shoulder before pulling out the bouquet. I shut my locker and began walking down the empty hallway to the exit.

All of a sudden, I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and slam me against the lockers. The impact nearly knocked me off my feet, but I managed to regain my balance, hugging the bouquet out of sudden reaction. I looked up and saw that it was Katie who had cornered me.

"All right, listen kid. I don't know if this is some sick prank, but don't start thinking that one person starts sending you roses makes you better than me! There's a pyramid hierarchy and I'm on the top and you're on the bottom! Got it?"

I quickly nodded my head, just wanting her to leave me alone. I never asked for all this attention and now I was on Katie's bad side, the worst place to be.

"Got it?" she asked me, more forcefully.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Good," she backed away from me and I relaxed. Suddenly she snatched the roses from arms. "And give me those! It's obvious someone wrote your name by accident, because I'm the prettiest girl in school and I get all the roses! And don't you forget it!"

She walked away, leaving me to absorb her threat, with the roses in hand. I instantly felt all the self-esteem I had gained from receiving those flowers drain out of me like when Baron eats at a buffet.

I felt my eyes getting watery and quickly wiped away the tears before they could flow down my face. I noticed something on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up. It was the card that came with the roses, the card from Green Wind.

I smiled to myself before pocketing the card and heading home. If I couldn't keep the roses, I could at least keep the one thing that brought a smile to my face today.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and sorry again that it's so short! Need some ideas for next chapter, remember, I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	8. The Meeting

**Oh my gawd, I had a horrible writer's block for this fic! I mean, I had a bunch of ideas for later chapters but I needed something to build up to it. And I finally thought of it, so I hope you like it!**

**Review Replies:**

**splitheart: **oh haha, well I suggest you get Black or White, it's really good. Lots of ugly pokemon but a couple that I really like.

**shadowjinx: **thanks! I had a feeling you would like this one because it was totally original. I'm glad I didn't end up making anyone OOC, although I think Katie might be a bit OOC. If you read the manga, you'll see she is very nice but hates competition and does anything to avoid it. But I wanted a rival for Shun's love interest and Katie seemed to make sense lol

**Music: **no no no, you can't! If you kill Katie there will be no more story!

**star bright: **thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**drak0: **thanks, but the chapters in this story won't be as long as my other fics. Nice, both pokemon versions? I didn't want to get black because I don't care for Reshiram and all the version exclusives I wanted were in White anyway lol. Plus, my little brother has both versions and he let me use one to get all the starters haha lol

**A2:** really? thanks! you should totally put up your work! When you do, let me know and I'll check it out!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs. Visit my deviantart page under the same name for pictures of my OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Katie's threat the other day, Ayden made sure to steer clear of Shun. She already attracted enough attention with the bouquet of roses and she certainly didn't want to attract any more. She knew what would happen to people who got too much attention and she always felt it was better to stay invisible.

Ayden had made sure to keep the note from Green Wind, placing it at her desk so she could see it everyday. It was the one thing that seemed to bring a smile to her face.

Green Wind has proven himself to be very elusive. On several occasions, he had snuck notes into her locker, filled with lines of how much he adored her. Ayden couldn't help but blush each time she read these, though she was still worried that the notes were really meant for someone else but came to her by accident. But her doubts were quickly washed away when Green Wind began addressing her by name in his notes. Green Wind seemed to be getting more daring, as the latest note from him was taped to her balcony window.

"Ayden, I'll be at outside the school tomorrow at 4 if you want to meet. ~Green Wind," it read. Ayden could barely contain her joy. She was going to get her chance to meet Green Wind! The boy who had been sending her such loving notes for the past few weeks

She never mentioned Green Wind to Ace at all. Surely he had heard of new receiving the roses and the card…but he certainly didn't know that there were more notes from Green Wind.

Even if Ace did know about the notes, she'd know exactly what he would say: something about how she should be careful who is it sending her these notes and that he might be some old, creepy slime ball trying to take advantage of her. But she knew how to take care of herself. Ace had gotten her a Swiss army knife for her birthday a couple years back, for protection purposes, which he asked that she carry with her at all times.

She waited outside the school and sat on a bench. She had run straight to her locker right at 3:30 and waited patiently for Green Wind to show up.

"Ayden…" She turned her head, expecting it to be Green Wind, but saw that it was Shun.

"Oh…Shun, it's you." Ayden quickly remembered Katie's threat. Sure, she knew Shun for years, but she wasn't about to take Katie's threat lightly. Katie was powerful, as powerful as one girl can get at the top of the social pyramid of a high school. Katie had sources and people willing to do whatever she wanted and Ayden didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"I would've thought you went home by now. What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, turning away from Shun.

"Are you meeting someone?" he asked.

"Um…yes."

"Is it that Green Wind?"

Ayden looked up. "H-how did you know?"

"Let's just say that I heard about that note he sent you, along with the flowers."

"Oh…yeah. You heard about that, huh?"

"Hard not to."

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to all that attention."

"I think you deserved those roses. A girl like you needs more attention," he said, brushing her bangs behind her hair. He felt a small spark when his hand touched her skin, but it was quickly overpowered when he looked into her eyes. "Wow…"

"Wow, what?" she asked, blushing while looking into Shun's orange eyes.

"You're eyes…they're beautiful."

"Oh…um, thanks," she said, looking down.

Shun looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. For weeks he had been sending her notes declaring his feelings for her, but he was far too worried about risking his life long friendship with Ace.

But…if Ace really was his best friend…then he would be ok with it right? But at the same time, Ace had a bad temper, especially when it came to Ayden. So should he risk it?

His mom did always tell him not to live in fear and he wasn't going to miss his chance to be with Ayden.

"Ayden, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes? What is it Shun?" She looked up at him so quickly that her bangs fell back in place over her eyes.

Shun chuckled a little and tucked her hair behind her ear. He let his fingers linger behind her ear, tangled in a bit of her long light green hair. Her hair wasn't exactly the same color as Ace's. Ace's was a bit more of a blue-green while Ayden's was completely green…Shun's favorite color.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Shun?" she asked, bringing Shun back to reality.

"I just wanted to tell you…that I'm-"

"Shun!" They quickly turned around and saw Katie coming towards them. Shun sighed in annoyance and sat up to greet his girlfriend. He was just about to tell Ayden that he was Green Wind, and Katie had to come in a ruin it.

"Katie, hey," he greeted with a fake smile.

"Shun, where were you? I thought we were going to go back to my place," she said with a seductive tone. She looked past Shun and saw Ayden, shooting a menacing glare at her.

Ayden looked away, her smile from earlier disappearing, and gathered her things to leave. She knew when she was being the third wheel and her heart couldn't take seeing Shun with Katie.

"Well, I was just talking to-" Shun turned around but saw that Ayden had left and was already walking across the street to go home. He held up his arm in instinct to stop her but she was already far away. He sighed.

"Come on, you said you were going to help me with my history homework!" Katie pulled Shun along by his arm.

"You mean geometry."

"Whatever."

Shun couldn't help but look back to where Ayden was just a few seconds ago as Katie pulled him to her house by his arm. Then he glanced over to the bench where they sat before Katie interrupted them…where he was about to tell her that he was Green Wind…and that he loved her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Not much else to say. Next chapter hasn't been written and I'm pretty busy from now until mid April so be patient with me as I might not update until then.**

**Review and thanks for all the previous reviews and favs!**

**~ZP**


	9. Breaking Up

**I knew exactly what I wanted for this chapter. There's no Ayden, but it's all Shun. So I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and favs.**

**Review Replies:**

**shadowjinx: **yeah, I totally get what you mean. I just wanted something in there and that was the only thing I could think of. I wrote it just before I updated. That probably seems bad, but I finally got through my writer's block and I couldn't wait to update. and thanks

**sakura: **yup, so close. Stupid Katie, it's all her fault! lol they'll get together all right, trust me

**splitheart: **yeah, but I think you'll be pleased with this chapter. But then again, Katie's not going down without a fight!

**Music: ***consoles crying puppy* I can't kill her, she's got some revenge to plan SPOILER read down below!

**drake0: **yes, I am working on my other fics, mainly the httyd, young justice and bakugan gundalian invaders along with this one. I have a couple assignments and projects due by the 8th plus final exams later that month so I may not update until after that. :(

**A2: **I think it made sense. Short, but longer than other chapters. I checked out your bakugan story and it's not bad, good start!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs.**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

I was so close! Just a few more seconds and Ayden would've known how I felt about her…but then Katie had to show up and ruin everything. I swear, that girl had the worst timing ever!

I honestly don't see how Katie hasn't gotten the hint that I'm not interested in her. I had tried on many occasions to push her away from me but she just kept coming back like a boomerang. I hadn't minded her presence much when she first came to the school, but now more than ever being near her just made me grit my teeth!

Maybe it's because of Ayden…

We had been friends since we were kids and quite recently I've been developing very strong feelings for her…and Katie was in the way.

If there was ever going to be a chance of me and Ayden being together…I'd have to cut Katie loose. And since she didn't take any of my hints, I'd have to be straightforward with her.

"Oh Shun, this homework is so boring," Katie sang in her usual tone. I knew that tone well, she was going to try and make another move.

"Katie, it's only been 3 minutes since we sat down," I said.

"Well, it feels like it's been hours. How about you and I have a little fun?" She subtly pushed her books off her lap and onto the coffee table before slowly creeping up to me.

"Whoa, Katie, hold on," I held up my arms in protest but Katie was much quicker than I was, which was odd because I would naturally be faster than her but hormones must have driven her sex drive. She dove onto me and I jumped back out of instinct, landing on the couch on my back, my head on the armrest.

She easily found her way on top of me and buried her lips into mine. She moved her hands to my face and pulled my face into hers while she crushed me with her lips. She moved up to sit right on my lap and began rubbing herself against my groin, no doubt in an attempt to get me aroused.

To say that the friction forming between our bodies was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Even when she kissed me, I felt nothing with Katie. I finally managed to regain control of my limbs and pushed Katie off of me.

"Shun! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Katie, I've told you a hundred times not to do that."

"Oh come on, baby. Don't you want to have a little fun?" she asked, putting her arms by her sides and leaning forward, accenting her chest towards me.

Unfortunately for her, her feminine charms had no effect on me, especially when I had another girl on my mind.

"I already told you, Katie. I want my first time to be with someone I really love." Oh god, I couldn't help but think about that time I was in Ayden's closet watching get dressed. That was honestly the first time I was ever aroused, which only proved to me how strongly I felt about her.

"Oh my god, you're one of those," she said, rolling her eyes at me. "I hear girls all the time go on and on about how they want to lose their virginity to someone they love, but I've never heard a guy say it. Honestly honey, it makes you sound like a little princess."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed a little. Sure, girls thought about it most, but that didn't mean guys didn't. I knew exactly who I wanted to be with and it wasn't Katie. It was time to get where I wanted to be going.

"Katie, I don't there's any reason for us to be together."

"Fine, we won't have sex," she sighed as I was her mother telling her not to do drugs.

"I didn't mean it like that. Katie, I don't want to be with you, not now, not ever."

Katie looked at me in shock before…"WHAT?"

"Did I stutter? I said I don't want to be with you."

Her expression relaxed and she chuckled a little. "All right, I'll over look this crazy melt down of yours as stress from all that school work. Now get back over here so we can finish what we started."

"What we started? You mean what you started. I'm sorry, Katie, but I don't have feelings for you. And when you kiss me, it's like I'm being licked to death by a golden retriever."

"What? Shun listen to what you're saying!"

"I am. I'm breaking up with you, Katie. Goodbye," I grabbed my jacket and books and made my way out of her house.

"It's that Grit girl, isn't it?" That stopped me in my tracks. How did she know? Was it that obvious?

"It's none of your business."

"You're Green Wind aren't you? You sent her those flowers!"

I didn't answer, but that already gave her my answer.

"You're gonna pay for this, Shun. Nobody dumps Katie Lowery and gets away with it!" I ignored her words, which probably wasn't a good idea, and left her house to go home.

Now the only thing really standing between Ayden and me was Ace. I had seen how defensive he was when it came to her, but I had been on an observing end, not the receiving end. But if Ayden and I really wanted to be together, Ace would just stand aside, wouldn't he? But then again…he was pretty stubborn, that's probably why he and Dan got along so well.

Once I reached my home, I couldn't help but had a bad feeling about Katie. She hated competition…I'd have to keep my eye on her and watch out for Ayden.

* * *

**Yes! Shun finally broke up with Katie! At last! That means he can be with Ayden! But it doesn't look like Katie's going to let it go that quickly, plus Ace might not be ok with his best friend dating his sister. But you'll all have to wait and see what happens next.**

**Next Chapter: Shun finally gets his chance to tell Ayden the truth and Katie isn't taking the break up well. :(**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	10. Impulse

**Hi friends! So, sorry this chapter is short. Honestly all the chapters of this fic won't be as long as my usual lengths because there isn't as much action. But I hope you enjoy them either way. So I saw the new MS episode and my first thought "Ha Anubias is a Gundalian! I fucking knew it! Take that all you people on Youtube who said it wasn't him and that it might be Ren!" Plus, I'm pretty excited for the next episode: mostly Shun plus Paige and Rafe debut. Hope Spectra show's up soon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Review Replies: **

**A2: **lol, and thanks!

**drake: **thanks and yeah, finally cut her loose

**splitheart: **lol, thanks for reviewing

**Music: **yup, at least Shun's a free man

**X: **totally, and if you read like the first or second chapter, Shun kinda talks about how Katie just self proclaimed herself as his girlfriend

**shadowjinx: **thanks, I enjoyed that too

**Ziua: **thanks! love the way you wrote amazing. and here you are!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs.**

**PS I just wrote this chapter last night so there are likely to be errors/discrepancies**

* * *

**Shun's POV**

I had done it…I had just dumped Katie Lowery. And it felt great. I was finally free from her smothering influence. Now I free…free to do what I wanted…to be with whom I wanted. And I wasted no time executing that.

I was already on my way to Ace's. It was nearly 9 o'clock, but I was sure that Ayden would still be up. If it were any other day, I would've gone home and went to sleep, but this wasn't any other day. I was already far too excited to wait until tomorrow.

I was going to tell Ayden I love her.

I know it sounded cheesy: a guy telling a girl that he was in love with her. But it was the truth. Ever since we were kids, there was just something about her that made her different from the rest.

She was real. She didn't care about things like appearances and cliques. She was only concerned about being herself. And that was when I like her the most.

I cut into their back yard and walked over to her balcony. She was usually up there drawing, but she wasn't tonight. She was probably in her room. Using my ninja skills, I scaled the side of the building and gracefully landed on the balcony without making a sound.

I walked over to the glass door and saw her at work at her desk. I thought it was so cute how hard working she was.

"Ayden…" I said out loud, knocking on the door.

She turned around and fell out of her chair. "…shit…" I heard her mutter.

"Shit," I also muttered. I opened the door and ran into her room, helping her up. She was rubbing her head, she must have hit it when I scared her out of her chair. "Sorry about that, you ok?"

"What are you doing? Climbing up to girls' balcony and sneaking into their rooms?" she cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you like that. I just-I really wanted to see you," I smiled.

"You…wanted to see me?" she asked, blushing. She looked to the ground to avoid my eyes and started playing with her hair.

"Ayden, would you say that we're friends?" I asked, easing into my point.

"Yeah…I guess."

I frowned at her answer. But I guess it was true. We hadn't had much time to be friends since we got into high school.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time and I just feel like I need to get something off my chest."

"What is it?"

"Ever since we were kids, you've been a very important part of my life and I care a lot about you," I started. Ayden's cheeks turned a bright red and she looked away. I put my hand under her chin to make her look back to me.

"You may not realize it, but I've always kept my eye on you. I've had these feelings for you for a long time and…I've tried to convince myself that I didn't have them because Ace is my best friend, but…I don't think I can keep them to myself anymore."

"Feelings?" she asked.

"Ayden…I love you," I whispered.

I heard her gasp lightly as her eyes widened. I instantly began worrying. Did she not feel the same way? Would she tell Ace?

"Shun…I,"

I didn't let her finish. Impulse took over me as I grabbed her arms and pulled her body close and planted my lips on hers.

* * *

** I really wanted to end it there. I don't know why, it just felt good.**

**Next Chapter: well, I'm not gonna spoil it for you lol.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	11. Reactions

**Well, finally! Here's the next chapter. I was suffering a bit of writer's block coupled with "not in a writing mood" syndrome lol. So I hope you enjoy this. Once again sorry that these chapters are so short, that's how I wanted them to be. Seeing as it's a high school fic, it's not going to be as action packed and long as other chapters in other fics. Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favs! I love you all!**

**Review Replies: **

**A2: **haha yeah lol

**Falling: **oh, close! That's almost what's going to happen! I hope you enjoy it!

**splitheart: **no kidding

**drake0: **haha the power of cliffhangers! And I'm glad you really like this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I wish I could say that today was just a normal day. I wish I could say that I just went to class and came home to finish my homework and quietly go to sleep. But nooooo…clearly greater forces had something else planned for me. I was used to being ignored. I was used to just strolling by and minding my own business. Was that too much to ask for: that I remain in the shadows? Somehow, that request did seem like too much and someone singled me out.

Was I complaining?

Well…I certainly wasn't right now. Tonight was supposed to be a normal night, but here I was in my bedroom with the boy I've been in love with for years kissing me. It felt like a dream come true…and not just my dream. Tons of girls would give anything to be in my position right now.

Shun had come to my room late at night and professed his love for me. Was I dreaming? I had to be…last time I checked, Shun was with Katie, so why would he even remotely be interested in me? I was at such a loss for words when he confessed his feelings that I was unprepared for that he did next.

Which brings me back to the present. After Shun told me how he felt about me, he kissed me. My body instantly froze and my eyes widened staring back at Shun, whose eyes were closed. His hands moved from my arms to my waist and back as he pulled me closer to him. I tried to move, but my arms wouldn't obey my nerve commands at all.

Shun seemed to sense my uneasiness and he pulled away. I could see the tender look in his eyes as he spoke. "I-I'm sorry, Ayden. I didn't mean to-" he stuttered.

I wish I could explain what happened next, but I honestly couldn't. It was like something took over my body as I put my hands on either side of Shun's face and pulled him close to mine, closing the space between us again. I could feel his warm breath from his nose hit my face as he quickly reacted and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kept my right hand on his check while I moved my left arm around Shun's neck.

I felt him lick my lips, asking for entrance, which I was more than happy to give him. It seemed like forever, though it was likely only several minutes, before we both pulled away, panting to refill out lungs with precious oxygen.

"Ayden…" he breathed, "I love you…and…I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it," he said, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"Shun…" I took in a deep breath and gulped before speaking. It was now and never. "Shun, I've always loved you. Ever since we were kids, I…"

"Hey, Ayden! It all right if I come in?" Shun and I turned to the door when we heard Ace's voice followed by him knocking the door.

"Crap…if Ace sees me in here, he'll explode," said Shun.

"Uh…quick! Hide in my bathroom!" I pushed Shun into my bathroom and shut the door behind him before opening my bedroom door for Ace. "H-hey Ace! What's up?" I asked, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"You look out of breath…what happened?" he asked, coming in.

"Oh, I was just looking for something in my room and I found it. No biggie," I said, slowly my breathing rate to calm myself down. "So, uh, what do you need?"

"Oh I just needed another tube of toothpaste. You have one?" he asked.

"Yeah…in the," I gasped as he made his way to my bathroom, "No don't go in there!" But I was too late. Ace opened my bathroom door and walked in. I quickly covered my eyes and prepared for Ace's shouting…but nothing came.

"Ah, here it is. Thanks, kiddo." I moved my fingers apart and peeked out to see Ace walk out of my bathroom with a new tube of toothpaste. He patted my head and left my room, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly ran into my bathroom and looked around. Shun was nowhere to be seen! I pulled the shower curtain aside and checked the tub…still no Shun. How did he get out?

"Psst…up here." I looked up and saw Shun with his hands and feet pressed against the walls to keep himself up against the ceiling. "Is he gone yet?"

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, he's gone." I was about to help Shun down, but he easily beat me to it. He gently put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him again. "Now…where were we?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. I couldn't help but blush.

He moved in to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "What about Katie?" I asked.

"It's over. I dumped her before I came over here. I didn't want anything to get in my way," he smiled.

"Your way of what?" I asked even though I was pretty sure that I knew the answer.

"This…" he whispered, his voice low and seductive again. He put his index finger and thumb under my chin and lifted my face to look up at him. I didn't wait for an invitation as our lips met for the third time that night.

* * *

**I just finished writing this tonight so I don't doubt that there will be spelling and grammar errors. Spell check doesn't tell me everything lol.**

**~ZP**


	12. Follow Ups

**Ok, I'm really itching to finish this fic off. Not because I'm not feeling it anymore, but because before I start the Renxoc fic based on "What a Girl Wants" (for which I still need title suggestions), I want to complete a story first, and this one is honestly the closest of all my of current fics to finishing. I had planned for a big confrontation with Katie, but I'm honestly not feeling that anymore either so I've included a mediocre one in this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! ^^**

**Review Replies: **

**G-man: **lol, for me high school wasn't great or sucky, it was just normal. and thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying my fics!

**A2: **Man it must take a while to type out our name! and wait what? No, no, there's no super villain in this fic. It's just a regular high school fic.

**splitheart: **Oh no kidding!

**Music: **nuff said ;)

**Silver: **yeah, I didn't want Ace to catch them just as they started their relationship but trust me SPOILER he will

**drake: **yeah, I had a bit of writer's block for this fic, but I'm slowly overcoming it. And yes, while I was writing this I remembered to check out your fic!

**Lucky: **Oh, I apologize for offending you. I didn't mean to negatively offend dogs either. I have a very affectionate dog of my own and as much as I love kisses from him...you see, I know what he does with his tongue lol. I only wrote that cuz it was the only thing I could think of, plus I see tons of sitcoms where a one episode character gets dumped by a main character because he kisses like a dog. Anyway, thanks and I'm glad you enjoy the fic!

**Aoi: **haha lol! I'm glad you like the fic!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs.**

**Also, time will pass much quicker now that Shun and Ayden are together. **

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I sighed. I found I was doing a lot of that lately. But it wasn't the sad or upset kind of sighing. It was more of the star struck kind of sighing. One of my greatest dreams that I've had since I was a kid was now a reality. And I never thought it would come true!

Shun and I were together. It had been a few weeks since he came to my bedroom that night and confessed his feelings for me. We had decided to keep quiet about it…at least until we were both ready to tell our friends and more specifically Ace.

I knew Ace better than anyone and I knew that he was very against me dating anyone. Any attention from boys that I could have attracted was easily shot down when Ace would scare them off. He was very protective of me. I understood that because I was the only family he had left and vice versa…but that didn't give him the right to govern who I choose to be involved with.

Still…I didn't want him to know about me and Shun just yet.

It was getting pretty late so I packed up my books and left the public library. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out.

'Where are you?' read a text from Shun.

"Just…leaving…library," I said to myself while typing the words into my phone.

My phone beeped again. Shun was fast with texting.

'Want me to come walk you home?' it read.

"No…that's…ok. I'll…be…home…in…10." I pressed send and put my phone in my pocket and continued walking down the streets. Most of the shops were closed now, so the streets were pretty empty.

Ace made it very clear how much he doesn't like me being out on the streets by myself. Thankfully, he wouldn't be home to nag at me. He was studying over at Mira's. And I think we all know what 'studying' really meant.

I walked past a dark alleyway. If it was bright and during day and I was with a group of people, I would've taken the shortcut that this alleyway provided. But I wasn't stupid. For all I knew, there could have been a homeless guy hiding in there looking for some quick action. I ignored the alley and continued.

I immediately felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and pull me back into the alleyway. I stumbled back once they let go of my shirt and regained my balance. "What the?"

"You think you're pretty now? You think that you actually matter? Is that it?" I looked up and saw none other than Katie Lowery. Somehow I saw this coming. She threatened me when Green Wind, who I recently found out was also Shun, sent me dozens of roses and this was probably her follow up.

I quickly scanned for any signs of a possible exit. I was stuck in an alley late at night and Katie was standing in the way of my only exit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to distract her. Katie wasn't too bright, so I could use that to my advantage.

"Don't play dumb with me you little brat! Shun dumped me for you! And don't think that nobody can see the way you two exchange glances during class. I wouldn't be surprised if other people starting noticing something between you two," she continued.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Listen Katie, I have to get home or Ace will mount a search party for me," I said, walking up to her to leave.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Katie shouted, pushing me back into the alley. "Shun is mine, got it?" she said, narrowing her eyes in a glare.

"Didn't you say he dumped you?" I asked, smirking.

"Why you!" Katie lunged towards me. I spread my legs to widen my stance and put my arms up to shield myself from any sort of attack she might make.

I heard Katie grunt as if someone pushed her back and she fell onto the concrete. But she didn't run into me…so what made her fall back? I opened my eyes and saw a familiar dark-headed boy standing between Katie and me.

"Sh-Shun?" I breathed. He turned to me and smirked, making me smile.

"That's enough, Katie. I told you it was over between us and I want you to leave Ayden and me alone," he said with a stern voice.

"But Shun!" she cried.

"I'm done treating you like a child. You're 16! Act your age and grow up! It may not have worked out between us, but you'll find someone who's crazy about you. It may not happen tomorrow or next week, but it will happen. You need to move on, Katie." Shun bent down to her level and held out his hand to help her up.

Katie stared wide-eyed at Shun, taking in everything he said. She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her up. Katie had nothing to say and just ran off.

Shun turned to face me. "You ok?" he asked, putting one hand on my shoulder while using his other hand to lift my face to his.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I answered only a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"No, it's not," I said to him.

"Yes it is. Katie doesn't like competition and I knew she would try something after I broke up with her. I'll have to keep an eye on her. Let me know if she bothers you again."

"I will."

"Come on, I better get you home before Ace finds out you're not there," he said, wrapping his arm around me as we walked out of the alley and back to my house.

* * *

**I'm also wondering if I should continue the SYW fic into Mechtanium Surge. When I first wrote SYW I thought that Gundalian Invaders would be the last season, so MS really caught me off guard. But now that I'm a few more episodes in, I'm really considering it because of how Shun is changing. I figured I could create a divide between Shun and Ayden with him taking over as the leader not to mention that pesky Sellon! So tell me what you lot think. I will ask this again once I finish SYW.**

**I'm also taking requests on deviantART now, so if you can't draw and want a pic of your Bakugan OC or any character not even related to Bakugan, give me a shout!**

**Next Chapter: With Ace gone for a few days, Shun and Ayden take advantage of their time alone.**

**~ZP**


	13. Do You Want Me To Stop?

**Well here I am! I'm going to try and update weekly now so be sure to check back. Not a lot of reviews this time, but oh well. I'm sure you all will looooove this chapter. heh heh heh**

******I never thought that this would happen to me. In less than three days, I discovered that two people here on had plagiarized my Young Justice fanfiction. This is a serious offense and I will be posting this note on each of my next updates of other fics. They had taken passages and dialogue straight from my fic and used it as their own. This is not including script straight from the episodes as it is a self insertion fic. Both offenders have been contacted and they have taken down their stories but I have received no apology. So, I hope this never happens to any of you and I urge you to protect your work!**

**Review Replies: **

**Aoi: **thanks, I think I will because of Sellon and Shun's bad attitude.

**split: **lol

**Music: **totally, I think you'll say it again at the end of this chapter

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and OCs. This story is a work of pure fiction and in no way associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series. **

**So by now, Shun and Ayden have been dating in secret for several months now. Like I said, time will pass in large intervals sometimes. **

**Also, I wrote a oneshot for Rubanoid and Linus (not a pairing) where they reflect on the late partners. Check it out if you want. In addition, I've decided to illustrate certain scenes in my TBOS and SYW fanfiction so I think I'll do the same for this one too. We'll see.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Weeks had gone by and June rolled around since Katie had attacked Ayden in that alleyway and Shun had rescued her. Miraculously, Katie had left Ayden alone, possibly taking Shun's words to heart. Even more miraculous was that Katie had not outed their secret relationship.

Ace was out at outdoor ed. with half of the grade so Ayden was at home alone all weekend. He had neglected to go on the school camping trip the previous year, so he was required to take it this year otherwise he wouldn't graduate. Lucky for him, Mira decided to go as well, even though she already completed the outdoor ed. requirements.

Ayden took advantage of this opportunity and invited Shun over for dinner. They never had a chance to spend time in the comfort of her home since Ace lived there too. They, more particularly Ayden, were keen on keeping this a secret from Ace for as long as they could.

"How is it?" Ayden asked, meekly. She had never cooked for anyone other than Ace so his was the only opinion she had ever gotten.

"Delicious, you're a great cook," he replied.

She chuckled lightly and blushed. "Thanks…Ace tried cooking once and he almost set the kitchen on fire. Since then, I take care of dinner."

Shun noticed her uneasiness and took her hand in his. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just that…I still can't believe this is happening. I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up from this dream and you won't be here…you'll be in the arms of another girl and this will have all just been in my head."

Shun looked at her tenderly before squeezing her hand tightly. "Ayden…I can assure that this is anything but a dream." Shun got up from his seat and pulled Ayden up from hers. He gently placed his left hand on her cheek and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. He lightly shut his eyes before pulling Ayden's face closer to his and placing his lips on hers. Ayden was no stranger to this gesture now, but it still gave her butterflies.

She readily responded and buried her fingers into Shun's thick black hair, pulling him into the kiss. Shun began walking forward, pushing Ayden back as he went. Despite his eyes being closed, he seemed to be able to direct her through the kitchen and into the living room. Their feet continued to shuffle along the floor until the back of Ayden's knees hit the armrest of the couch. Shun couldn't feel this and as a result kept walking forward. However, Ayden made no effort to stay standing and fell back onto the soft cushions of the couch. With her arms still around Shun's neck, she wound up pulling him along.

Once they both landed on the couch, they broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes before Ayden cracked a small smile. Shun responded with a chuckle and smiled back at her before closing the gap between them a second time. While Ayden was preoccupied with driving her fingers through Shun's short, but thick hair, Shun only proved to be more excited by the current situation and gently slipped his hand up the side of Ayden's blouse.

Ayden's eyes snapped open and she gasped lightly as she felt Shun's hand against her skin, slowly moving up her chest. Shun didn't notice this, but felt her mouth open against his. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Ayden relaxed for a moment, feeling some warmth filling up her body, and her eyes remained half closed while she hesitantly responded to Shun's kiss.

Shun finally noticed her uneasiness and pulled away, pulling his hand out of her shirt and propping himself on his elbows. She panted, his hot breath just touching Ayden's flushed face as the tips of his hair tickled her cheeks.

"So-sorry…" he panted. "I…uh…"

"No…don't be…" Ayden responded, out of breath, cracking a coy smile. She slowly reached up and placed her hands on Shun's cheek, pulling his face down to kiss him again. Shun readily responded to this, but was slightly surprised by Ayden. He had never seen this side of her and she was really getting in to this.

They pulled apart for air again and Shun rested his forehead on Ayden's. He opened his eyes and looked into her before speaking in a low, seductive whisper. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ayden's heart skipped a beat when she heard Shun ask that specific question. "No…" Shun smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They got so into what they were doing that they rolled off the couch and landed on the carpet with a soft thud. Ayden was now on top of Shun when she pulled away and they sat up. She blushed when she felt something between Shun's leg rub against her thighs. To say that the friction building up down there felt uncomfortable but at the same time good would be an understatement.

Shun deduced what Ayden was thinking and spoke. "Um…Ayden…are you sure you want to do this?" he asked nervously. If they proceeded with what they were doing, it would drastically change their lives forever. Neither of them would be virgins anymore…this would be the ultimate expression of their love for each other. Shun was completely ready for such a commitment…but was Ayden? He knew girls were more sensitive about who they lost their virginity to…but if she really felt the same was as him, she would want to do it, right? Either way, Shun didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't ready to do.

Ayden was silent for a moment, thinking carefully as her response could change her entire life. Here she sat with the boy she had been in love with since she was a little kid…waiting to give him the answer to the biggest question any boy would ask a girl. She loved Shun with all her heart so would she offend him by declining? Did she even want to decline? Her hormones and emotions were raging but she wouldn't let them dictate her actions. She thought carefully before answering.

"Shun…I love you. I've always loved you," she said, cupping his face with her hands. "I know this is a big step even though we haven't been together for that long, but…I know I'm ready. I never wanted it to be with anyone but you."

Shun sighed in relief at her answer and smiled. "Ayden…I love you, and I'm sorry it me so long to realize it." He sat up and kissed her before scooping her up in his arms. He kept his lips to hers while somehow making it up the stairs and to her bedroom with his eyes closed.

He shut the door once they made it in, neither of them regretting the decision they made that night.

* * *

**Well? Well? Huh? Huh? .**

**I'm really not even going to say anything else... :3**

**~ZP**


	14. Sunday Morning

**Hey friends, I'm back. So it might be a while until I update again because I haven't written the next chapter after this. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this. And yes, last chapter, they did have sex. heh heh**

**Review Replies: **

**A2: **wow thanks! I'm really glad you like it. Yeah, I figure since they're kids (who happen to save the world and other worlds on several occasions) they need to be seen from an average high school point of view. Hope I did a good job of that!

**Falling: **ooohh yeah, you bet Ace will go crazy. Finding out that his best friend and little sister slept together? Opps...I think I just spoiled it hehe

**nameless: **absolutely. It is too early, but apparently the average virgin loses their virginity in high school. I don't know if this is true but I've heard from my friends that people had sex in the locker rooms of my school all the time. Plus, I'm not one of those types of people. I prefer to wait until I meet a guy a really love (something which I tried to exhibit here). Since Shun and Ayden really love each other, I don't think it mattered to them how young they are. Love the little symbol, very cute. Shooting star, right?

**Music: **haha lol. Sorry, I won't be writing a lemon chapter. But I'm sure I'll be doing a ShunxAyden lemon oneshot in the near future.

**split: **I feel like you've said that once before lol

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs. This work is of pure fiction and not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ayden stirred in her sleep. The first thing she thought was, _'Why is my alarm going off?'_ It was Sunday so there was honestly no point in setting her alarm, but she must have forgotten about it. The sun was shining through her balcony doors and it blinded her eyes. She squinted and leaned over to shut her alarm off. She slammed it three times before it finally shut up. Ayden sighed in content and rolled back into bed.

She shut her eyes and relaxed back onto her fluffy pillow. She moved her arm to scratch her shoulder but felt something strange…There was no fabric between her shoulder and her hand. She opened her eyes and lifted her blanket to look down at her body. She gasped lightly when she realized that she was naked!

_'I'm naked! Why am I naked in bed?'_ she thought frantically. Ayden sat up to get out of bed and get dressed but stopped when something strong around her waist kept her in the bed followed by a soft, low male groan. What was around her waist felt like skin, so she turned around to see what, or rather who it was.

Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth to quiet her gasp when she saw what was in her bed. It was Shun…he was sound asleep in her bed with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. They were naked together…in bed. Instantly, all the memories of the previous night flooded Ayden' head. She remembered everything: having dinner with Shun, them confessing their love for each other…Shun carrying her up to her bedroom.

Ayden was nearly frantic now. She had just had sex with Shun! But, the more it played through her head, the more she seemed perfectly all right with it. She had just has sex with Shun…She just had sex with the boy she had been in love with since she was a little kid. This could very well be the happiest moment in her life, but all she could think about was Ace's reaction. Thankfully, he was still at outdoor ed. and wouldn't be back until Monday, aka tomorrow. So she had plenty of time to hide this.

Shun groaned in his sleep and pulled Ayden close to him. Ayden put her hand on Shun's cheek, rubbing her thumb in little circles on his face.

_'He looks so cute when he's sleeping…'_ she thought. She smiled as she thought about last night again. Did she regret her decision? Not. At. All. The experience was completely worth it, and now she was closer to Shun than ever. They were in love and last night they turned words into action.

"Good morning…" Ayden jumped back when Shun suddenly spoke.

"H-how long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Since the alarm. It's quite hard to sleep through," he said, moving his hand from around her waist to run through her long, green hair. Green, his favorite color. "So…"

"So…what?" she asked, smiling meekly.

"You know what," he said with a wink. "This puts us far beyond the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship…"

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Well, last night was amazing. You were amazing."

Ayden chuckled lightly, feeling the heat rush to her face. She hung her head down to avoid Shun's gaze.

"Hey…" he said, lifting her chin up with his hand. "You don't need to feel embarrassed around me. I love you, Ayden."

"I love you too, Shun…So, what do we do now?" she asked, resting her head on one arm while putting her other arm on top of the blanket.

"Well, what do you wanna do? We have until tomorrow til Ace gets back, so if you want, we can just spend all day in bed," he said with a sly grin.

She laughed at Shun's comment and blushed madly. "No…we can't do that," she responded in a slight laugh.

"Oh, come on…" he whispered, pressing his nose into her neck and planting small kisses against her skin.

"H-hey!" she cried, trying to suppress her laughter. Last night, Shun had discovered her sweet spot on her neck and was putting his knowledge to good use. She started squirming in Shun's arms as he licked and sucked on her neck. "S-stop it," she laughed.

"Why don't you make me?" he said with a playful smirk and a wink.

"I could kick you out," she threatened in a teasing manner.

"I'd like to see you try!" he replied.

"Hey! I think I could take you! I've pinned Ace a couple times in my life," she bragged.

Shun chuckled at her response and tucked her bangs behind her ear. Despite this, some of her bangs fell out from behind her ear and into her face again. They laughed before Ayden spoke, "Shun…promise me something, will you?"

"Anything…" he replied.

"…don't break my heart…"

Shun looked stunned at her request. He put his hand on her cheek. "I would never do that…" He moved in to kiss her when all of a sudden…

"Hey kid, I'm home early. How was your-" Shun and Ayden suddenly sat up in her bed when Ace burst into the room, apparently a day early from his trip.

* * *

**Well, short but...haha lots of stuff happened. Yup, their night together didn't last long because Ace came home early and walked in on the last thing he expected! There will surely be more drama in the chapters to come.**

**Review ~ZP**


	15. The Talk

**I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter out because I just finished it last night! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts. Please do pass on that attention, namely the reviews, to my other Bakugan fanfic "Spread Your Wings" because that one hasn't been getting a lot of love lately :( Also, please don't just fav or alert. Please review!**

**Review Replies: **

**Anime: **Thanks! And yeah, no kidding. Ace is not going to take this news lightly.

**Aoi: **Glad you liked it! And muahaha the power of cliffhangers!

**Falling: **Haha, if only that actually happened

**drake: **If Ayden's in a sticky situation then Shun is in deeper shit! lol

**A2: **Hmm...I don't know why they would be in Ace's bed...that would be kinda weird -_-' lol XD

**sakura: **lol, yeah, the two lovebirds won't be getting out of this yet

**Music: **hehe not completely. Only slight lemon inference

**split: **Yup. I'm just gonna say that don't you have anything else to say other than commenting on exactly what happens? I'd like to hear what you have to say about what you think about the chapter not what just happened.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs. This fic is a work of pure fiction and not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ace paced through the living room as Ayden sat quietly on the couch. She completely avoided eye contact with him and felt the atmosphere fill with a nervous air. They had been like that for nearly an hour now as Ace quietly mumbled under his breath, clearly very angry

"Ace, could you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy?" she asked.

"Do you realize what I just came home to? I was expecting you to either be making yourself some food or be in your room studying. But, no! I come home to find my baby sister in bed with my best friend!" he yelled.

Ayden jumped back a bit and cowered against the couch. Ace had never yelled at her before… "Well I certainly didn't expect you home so early!" she yelled back.

Ace sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to her. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his hands in his hair, rubbing his head. "How long?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been keeping this secret from me?" he asked, looking at her.

"Shun and I have been together for a quite a while now. He wanted to tell you, but I didn't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Hello? Do I need to explain that?"

"…Well, was last night your-"

"It was our first time, both of us," she answered awkwardly.

"You used protection, right?"

"Of course! What, do you think I'm stupid? Unlike most of the other kids at school, I actually pay attention during sex ed.," she answered spitefully. "…You're angry, aren't you?" she added in a more quiet tone.

"Not angry…just disappointed," he answered.

"Oh…" said Ayden, looking away. She instantly felt a pang of guilt wash over her. She knew that she didn't do anything wrong, but why did she feel so rotten? Was it because they kept this from him? He was the overprotective big brother so he had a right to completely freak out given the situation.

"No, not in you. I meant that I'm disappointed in myself," he said, tenderly placing his hand on her arm to console her.

"Huh?" She looked up, quizzical.

"I'm your big brother. It's my job to look after you! I'm supposed to protect you!"

"And you're doing a great job already! Ace," she said, holding his hands, "I'll always be your little sister, but I'm not always going to be little."

"Yeah, I know. It just takes some getting used to. Just promise me that you won't do **that** again until you get married," he said.

Ayden sighed and chuckled lightly, "Ok. But did you really have to ban Shun from the house? I mean, he's your best friend. You can't just ignore him whenever you guys see each other."

"Ayden, right next to Dan, Shun is my best friend. I trust him with my life and he betrayed that trust by having sex with you."

"Ace, you're being unreasonable! He's your best friend and I love him!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, Ayden, but that doesn't matter to me. Shun betrayed my trust, he betrayed me! And I don't want you near him anymore."

"What? You can't be serious! You can't do that!" she shouted.

"I'm your older brother and legal guardian and so long as you live under this roof, you'll obey my rules!" he responded.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but that's final. We're not going to talk about this anymore." Ace stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Ayden didn't bother going after him, he was far too stubborn to listen to reason. She flinched when she heard his door slam shut and wondered what would happen now.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter than usual, but that's because I wanted this to focus on the brother-sister relationship between Ace and Ayden. Sorry the dialogue is miniscule, I've never had this kind of talk let alone heard it before. Also, please check out my reflection oneshots for Nurzak, Linus and Rubanoid and keep an eye out for the final reflection oneshot for Lumagrowl and a RenxZenet oneshot that I will be uploading soon, like around first week of June-ish.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	16. Smothering

**Wasn't planning on updating today because I published a RenxZenet oneshot, but I got bored and figured what the heck?**

**Oh my god, I finally wrote the chapter! It's been rough trying to finish this, mostly because I'm focusing more on my other current fics. But I really want to finish this fic so I can publish my new Bakugan fic: Of Wedlock. Because of that and the fact that I'm not that into this one as much, the quality may have suffered and I apologize for that.**

**Review Replies: **

**Music: **haha lol

**sakuraphoenix: **Yes, Shun and Ayden's chances of happiness have been screwed by Ace. But don't worry, this story does have a happy ending.

**split: **lol. Neither of my older brothers are as protective of me as Ace is of Ayden so I don't think I'd ever get the talk from them.

** 彡:** lol, yes. As much as Ace loves and is protective of Ayden, it is kinda fucking up her chance to truly be happy. And thanks!

**SakuraTenshi: **Thank you, I'm glad you feel I portrayed the talk correctly. Neither of my brothers are protective like Ace so I don't know what it feels like to be in Ayden's shoes. And lol, yeah I've noticed now that there's two people with sakura in their username. So I shall henceforth refer to you as SakuraTenshi, or just SakuraT. Hope that helps! :)

**emma:** Thank you!

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs. This fanfiction is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Much time had passed since Ace's early return from outdoor ed. June had rolled in and the teens enjoyed the freedom of summer vacation that came with it. The only ones who weren't enjoying it were Shun and Ayden. Ace had made sure to keep them separated. But it seemed that the more time they spent apart from each other, the more miserable the both of them became. The only one who could not see it was Ace.

Now more than ever, Ace was extremely protective of her. He made sure to keep her in his sights at all times. And whenever Shun got close to them, he'd make some excuse to leave or he'd threaten Shun.

Ace lightly knocked on Ayden's bedroom door that night. All he received was a stern "Go away!" Either way, Ace took that as entry granted.

"What part about 'go away' do you not understand?" she snapped.

"Look, kid. I know you're angry right now," he started.

"No, really?" she retorted.

"Listen, everything I do, I do because-"

"Because you love me, because you're my older brother and have to protect me. I know! I've heard the same speech from you hundreds of times already."

"Then you understand that I love you, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 15 years old and it's about time you stopped treating me like a baby!" she yelled.

"You're my little sister and therefore, my responsibility. I'll stop treating you like that when you're neither." Ace left her room and slammed the door with a loud _bang!_

Ace heard a knock on the front door and went down to answer it. He opened it and saw Shun and instantly tried to shut the door, but Shun shoved his foot in the doorway to stop him.

"You are not welcome here! Get off my property!" shouted Ace.

"Listen, Ace. I know you're angry and I know how upset you are. I may not know what it's like to have a little sister, but I love Ayden very much. I'd never do anything to hurt her. Deep down, you must know that's true."

Ace said nothing and continued glaring at Shun.

"That's all I came here to say. I love Ayden and I'd never hurt her. I know you love her too, but if you keep smothering her like you do, you're going to ruin her chance for happiness. And she'll never forgive you for that," Shun said, narrowing his eyes.

"Shun, you slept with my sister! Do you realize how much you've betrayed me? Betrayed my trust? As my best friend, you of all people know how protective of her I am."

"Ace, I never intended to hurt you. I love Ayden; that you can be sure of." Shun pulled his foot out of the doorway and was surprised that Ace didn't immediately slam it shut. "I'll see you around, Ace. Tell Ayden that…that I miss her."

Shun walked off and Ace slammed the door shut. He sighed and leaned on the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought hard about what Shun said.

Was he smothering Ayden? Was his over protectiveness ruining her chances for happiness? Had it already happened? Ace loved his sister very much and would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. But was what he was doing right now really hurting her rather than protecting her?

* * *

**The chapters are getting shorter and I'm trying to make the points clear but at the same time without compromising the quality of the story. I actually hope for the next chapter to be the ending. Fair warning and slight spoiler: the oneshot sequel to Spread Your Wings will sound a bit like this chapter and the next. That's just because they have a similar plan.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	17. Acceptance

**Well, here we are. It's finally the end. Now, because I've had all the fun I can with this fic and I want to finish it up to start my new one, the quality may have been compromised. Sorry, but that's how it is until (if) I feel like coming back and revising it. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Review Replies: **

**sakurap: **Oh, he will. And thanks!

**Music: **Yeah, Ace was too stubborn to see that lol and thanks!

**split: **Yeah, bout time too.

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and OCs. This is fanfic is not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ace sat on the couch in his living room, flipping through photo albums. The entire album was filled with pictures of them together. The first few photos were when they were much younger and Ayden was barely over a year old. Their mother was present in the first few pictures but as they got a little older, she disappeared from the photos, shortly followed by their father. It was only a couple years after their mother's passing when their father walked out on them. Ever since then, it was just Ace and Ayden.

Ace also looked at the photos with his best friends, Dan and Shun. The three of them had grown up together and they were a big part in helping him raise Ayden. And then Shun had to go and…

Was Shun right? Was he smothering Ayden? Ace loved Ayden so much. Everything he did was to take care of her. Ever since their father walked out on them, Ace had taken it upon himself to raise Ayden. She was the only family he had left. She was all he had left.

"Percival…I need to ask you something," Ace asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Percival asked, floating up next to Ace.

"Do I smother Ayden? And be honest," he added.

"…Yes, yes you do," he answered.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "How come I've never noticed it before?"

"Because you're her brother. As far as you think, you're just doing what brothers do."

"But…am I really ruining her chance for happiness? All I've ever wanted was for her to be happy?"

"Ace, whatever made you think she wasn't happy with Shun?"

"Well…she did seem to be more upbeat recently. Maybe it was because of him…" Ace groaned and rested his head in his hands. He had never been big on seeing Ayden involved with anyone, least of all not one of his best friends.

"Ace, I know what you're thinking. I've watched you two grow up so much. Shun and Ayden belong together. At least with Shun, you already know him. You know you can trust him," reasoned Percival.

Ace almost didn't hear what Percival said. He was far too deep in thought about what Percival was saying now and what Shun said to him earlier. Ace suddenly realized something. This situation…the relationship between him, Ayden and Shun was the exact same as with him, Mira and Keith. Ace had been pinning after Mira for a long time now and Keith had on several occasions voiced his opposition to their budding romance. But with Mira's strong words of persuasion, he stood by and let them be together. Keith was an overprotective brother like Ace. If Keith hadn't swallowed his pride and give them a chance, Ace and Mira would not be together. So by that logic, should he stand aside and give Shun and Ayden a chance?

* * *

Ace stood in the park, checking his watch ever so often while scanning the entire area as if he were looking for someone.

"Ok, so I wake to find a not only the worst attempt at making breakfast I've ever seen in my life but a note for me to meet you here at the park right away? What gives?" Ace turned around as Ayden appeared behind him.

"Good, you're here. Now there's just one more person we're waiting for," Ace replied.

"Ace, why did you ask me to- Oh, Ayden…" Shun walked up to the siblings and stopped when he saw Ayden. He had been barred from seeing her since Ace 'found out' about them. "It's, uh, good to see you," she said with a meek smile. "I guess I'll be going then…"

"No, wait!" Ace cried, grabbing Shun's arms to stop him. "I wanted the both of you here because what I'm about to say affects the both of you." He took Ayden and Shun's hands in his own before continuing. "I've been thinking about things recently and…I think I may have been a bit too rash in my decision earlier."

"Ace…?" asked Ayden in confusion.

"Let me finish," he said softly. "Ayden, you're my little sister. You're all I've got and that may have made me a tad bit overprotective of you."

"Tad?" asked Shun.

"A bit?" added Ayden.

"The point is…if you guys really want to be together, I'll step back and…try to be ok with it," he said, trying to push out the last bit of his sentence.

Ayden suddenly, but lightly, slapped Ace's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure this was actually happening…" she replied. "Ace, do you really mean it?"

"Yes. Your happiness is al I've ever wanted and…if you're happy with Shun, then I'm happy," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Ace!" Ayden jumped forward and hugged Ace, who quickly returned the hug. "You're the best!" They pulled away and Ace turned to Shun.

"Ace, this is really big of you and I really appreciate this," he said, holding out his hand.

"I just have one condition: no kissing or anything in front of me, no sex and you better take good care of her," he said, counting things off with his fingers.

"That's three things…" said Shun.

"Right…well, you get the point. She's still my sister and my responsibility, but she's also your responsibility now. Got it?"

"Got it, Don't worry, Ace. I'll take care of her."

"Good," he said, shaking Shun's hand.

And so the stubborn Ace overcame his overprotectiveness and finally gave his sister a chance at happiness that he could never provide. It truly was a big step for him, but it was step forward nonetheless. Since then, Shun and Ayden have been inseparable. And they kept to Ace's conditions…well, they didn't kiss in front of him.

* * *

**Ok, sorry the ending it just...blah. I just couldn't get into the mood to do some sappy ending and I personally think it was already ok right where it was with Ace accepting Shun and Ayden together. **

**Now, for those of you following "Spread Your Wings," the oneshot sequel for that will be much like this chapter (Ace realizes he's too controlling and steps aside, etc) but far more detailed.**

**Check back in the second week of July for my new fanfiction: Of Wedlock...I'm still thinking of a better title. How about Affections Touching Across Dimensions? Got the idea from the Inuyasha movie. What do you think? Which title it better?**

**Summary: Soren Minamoto is an only child and half-Human, half-Gundalian, and lives with his mother Sora. All his life he's never known his father. So, he sets out to find the father he's never known and hopefully get his parents back together after 14 years. Renxoc.**

**Preview: **

My name is Soren Minamoto. I'm a Gundalian, well, only half Gundalian really. I'm also half human. My real appearance is my Gundalian form, but I can disguise myself to look like a human. My mom and her friends are always reminding me that people still don't know about other aliens like Vestals, Gundalians and Neathians so I have to stay in my human form when we're out in public. But I can be in my real form whenever we're alone or among family and friends. It's honestly more refreshing to be in my true form. I don't like having to hide my real appearance.

My friend Shin and his little sisters are so lucky. They're all half Vestal. But since Vestals are so similar looking to humans, nobody can tell that they're half aliens.

All my life, my mom was the only family I knew. That is, if you don't count the incredibly close knit-ness of the Brawlers. My mom was a member back in the day, but she doesn't battle anymore. The Brawlers are still really close with each other and as a result, so are their kids, myself included.

But back to my story…Ever since I was born, it's just been me and my mom, Sora. We live close to the city and near her friends above an old, failed Italian restaurant, which my mom also bought and turned into a music store/cafe. She sells all sorts of things: CDs, instruments, pretty much anything related to music, plus she bakes all sorts of pastries and coffee. From what I know, music was another passion of hers, aside from Bakugan. She would've made it big in the music industry…but something prevented her from doing so.

Mom was a tough lady…she always put up a strong exterior, but I could see that she was depressed. It wasn't because she hated me. Mom loved me more than anything, something she made very clear to me just about every day. She thought she was hiding her unhappiness from me well, but I could see what was really going on. But I could never figure out what the cause of it was.

**I hope you liked this fic! Review! ~ZP**


End file.
